homefrontfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Laos
Lao People's Democratic Republic '''or '''Laos for short is a landlocked country in southeast asia and is one of the few remaining socialist states on earth. In 2022 Laos was taken over and annexed into the Greater Korean Republic and is a member state as of 2027. History Laos was one of the main battlegrounds for the Vietnam war and eventually communism took over the country. Deep into the 21st century Laos would become a socialist state and allow certian liberties to its citizens like China did but contreversy still errupted over human rights. When North and South Korea finally reunified into the Greater Korean Republic Laos celebrated at the United Nations in New York city, America and soon the lao president met Kim Jong Un as he made his speech on the future of a reunified Korea and soon peace occured in all of east and southeast asia though it was short lived as the Oil Wars soon began around 2015. During the energy crisis, many Laotians began to blame the Hmong people for the country's suffering and only got worse as the Lao People's Purity Party was created and led to the formation of the Ministry of Purity. Under the new ministry the Hmong population faced mass discrimination and were being relocated into poverty striken areas and ghettos. Arpund 2018 the Lao Purity Party (LPP) was formed and was elected into the parliament and discrimination increased until finally on january 8th 2020 the Hmong people revolted and with support from Korea, the Hmong Uprising had started. Hmong Uprising the Hmong uprising started when government troops were being attacked and fired on in refugee camps and in ghettos and slums forcing the Laos military to be swent in. However this was a diversion as a bomb went off in the Ministry of Purity HQ resulting in the deaths of over 240 officials and the collapse of over half of the interior. the LPA retalliated with a series of bombing runs across rebel controlled territory but the Korean backed rebels held vast amounts of territory and the war was just begining. On Aughust 4th 2020 the Korean People's Army entered Laos and took over the entire country officially ending the war and annexing Laos into the GKR. Korean-American War After the GKR invaded the US in 2025 the LPA was already merged with the KPA and thus Lao troops were deployed to the US. Around 2027 riots errupted in southern Laos demanding independence and freedom from the GKR byt were met by brute force from the Koreans and the Korean backed lao government Government and Military Laos is a single-party socialist state and is one of the few remaining socialist states. the president is the official Head of State while the Prime Minister is the Head of Government and the capitol is Vientaine. After merging with the GKR, the nation itself eventually became a part of the United Republic of Indochina in 2030. the Lao People's Army is the main military of the country and only has 2 divisions. *Lao People's Liberation Army Air Force *Lao People's Navy Eventually the LPA merged with the Korean Military following the Korean takeover. Category:Nations Category:Korean member states